Episode 161
Kapahamakan is the one hundred sixty-first episode overall and the thirteenth episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on February 27, 2017. Summary 'Asval' said to Avria that he forgot something and he will now return to their comrades. As he tried to leave, Ether appears and reveals to Avria that he is one of the Sang'gre. Avria ordered to arrest 'Asval' but he fought the bandidos and escaped when Avria used her powers. Avria asked who she is in the siblings, Ether transformed to her bathaluman form, telling Avria that it was Pirena. Avria said it was marvelous, before revealing that she also has the same shape-shifting abilities by disguising as 'Pirena'. In Lireo, Ybrahim told Muros that because of the death of his spies, Asval can freely do any missions without them knowing it, especially that Cassiopea and Imaw isn't with them to serve as eyes. Danaya orders to send another spies to Etheria. Ybrahim noticed that Danaya seems downhearted, but Danaya told her not to worry about her but rather the events surrounding them ever since the kingdom of Etheria returned and that they need not only Alena but also Imaw and Cassiopea as well. Mayca said that they know where Alena is and asked where Cassiopea and Imaw is. Imaw arrived and informs Danaya and Ybrahim that Cassiopea is searching for the next batch of keepers and saviors that they will train. Meanwhile, the Soul Gem symbol arrives in the human world. Four girls, who are role-playing the Sang'gres asked where Paopao is, the one who plays Danaya summoned him. Paopao, who had now grown up, arrives. The young girl who plays Pirena asked Paopao to continue his story about Encantadia. Paopao was about to tell the time Amihan and Hagorn fought when her Tiyang called him, scolding for telling such things to the girls and ordering him to bring the Tuyo to Thelma and to charge her.asked and has told young girls and his family tales about Encantadia. Danaya and Ybrahim are quite agreeable to the idea, but Lira and Mira seemed annoyed and walks out of the Throne room. Lira complained that they were looking for new allies while they were being treated like babies. Mira said what's their use. Lira suggest that will not allow anyone to replace them on a position that is meant for them. Mira is irritated that they are looking for someone else. Lira asked herself who will Cassiopea find, who is more worthy than the two of them. Back in the human world, Paopao seems downhearted. It was revealed in a flashback, that Paopao's parents had recently been gunned down in a robbery incident and that he was mortally wounded, and he now lives in the house of his aunt. While Paopao walks out of the house, unknown to him, the symbol of the Soul Gem follows him. Back in Lireo, Muros pointed out where Etheria stands, which according to Ybrahim, is near to the land of the tribes in Sapiro. Danaya suggest to protect them before its too late. While Ybrahim thought to assign Sapiryan soldiers to build a fortress in a border into Ascano. Pirena arrives and told them about her encounter with Avria, who she perceives as a powerful creature who knows magic like Cassiopea and also knows how to handle weapons. She also tells them that they will be in a fight again, now that they have the bandidos and other creatures as allies. Danaya hopes for Cassiopea to return, together with her chosen saviors. Back in the human world, Paopao went to Thelma and asked for her charge. Thelma apologized telling Paopao that he used the money for Junior's hospital payments, promising that she will pay her debt by next week. Suddenly, Paopao fainted. Thelma gave Paopao something to eat, telling him that if only his parents knew that he is used by her auntie as a assistant, he would not be with them. Paopao replied that they can't do anything and they didn't want to die. Thelma blamed Paopao's auntie for not treating him as a relative. Junior asked if he has another family, to which Paopao said that he has, living far away, the one who guided him how to be a good person, and manifested their love for him. While he was saying this, Paopao is reminiscing his time in Encantadia through his drawings of Amihan, Danaya and of Lireo. Thelma asked Paopao to go to them, to which Paopao replied that it is a problem, since they live faraway and he doesn't know how to get there. Junior suggested to use the internet to search on how to get there. Thelma said that it is good for Paopao to go to the people that loved him. Paopao said that it is time for him to return to Amihan. Back in Lireo, Lira looks toward the image of Amihan, promising that she will not embarrass her and that she will not allow not to be like her, and that she will imitate her, whether her Ashti's like it or not. Lira told Mira that they need to attack Etheria to prove themselves to them that they're not kids anymore and that they can protect themselves and the other creatures. Mira agrees and told Lira to grab their armor. Pirena and Ybrahim said that Lira and Mira should be included among the new saviors, but Imaw said it is Cassiopea and the Gem symbols that would decide. The Soul Gem symbol appears to Paopao and leads him to the Lagusan ng Pagkaligaw, which opened at last to allow his return to Encantadia. Trivia *Noel Layon Flores reveals on his FB page that the artist who made the sketches of the Sang'gres during the scene where Paopao reminisce his time in Encantadia, was made by Alexandra Alves, a student from UST.https://www.facebook.com/Atongwali/posts/396863314014910 References